Sanctimonia Vincet Semper
by Kaalee83
Summary: Voldemort destroyed many things during his first reign of terror. Friendships, marriages, lives in general. Including the friendship of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin but not for the reasons we think. This is the story of Cassiopeia Malfoy, and how she died.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked at the letter on his kitchen table for a long time. The address was written in Sirius's handwriting, he would never forget anything about his Godfather, but the letter inside was not. He had only read the first line 'Dear Harry' but he put it down. The war had ended, along with most everything before it, and he had a feeling that this would just drag everything back up. Nonetheless, it was addressed from Sirius, and if Sirius had wanted him to read it then he would.

_Dear Harry, _

_I don't know when this letter will reach you, if it ever does. Narcissa promised me she'd deliver one message to someone of my choosing. I should be giving this to Sirius, or Remus, or your parents but this war is coming to an end Harry, and I don't know if they're going to survive it. But you are, that I know for sure. I've seen it, and I know the prophesy. It's about you, so you will be the boy who lives. You will never know me Harry, you might not even know my name as you read this, but you should know that your parents, Sirius, Remus, and I all love you so very much. As I face my own death, I see all their deaths now, and I can't stop them. My friends, the love of my live, I see them in their final moments and I can't do anything about it, but I can make sure you know of their love for you. Of our love for you. This letter makes no sense to you right now, so enclosed I've given you a memory. A lot of memories, actually. My entire time at Hogwarts. We are going to miss so much, and I am so sorry, and I know that I can never make up for that, but hopefully knowing more about your dad and mum might help. _

_Your Godmother, _

_Cassiopeia Malfoy_

* * *

Harry stared at the letter. There were multiple tear stains on the letter, some bigger than others indicating more than one tear dropped there, and it was written in barely legible cursive, but the name was readable. Cassiopeia Malfoy...he was expected to believe that his father was friends with a Malfoy. Still, the letter seemed extremely sincere and he was pretty sure nothing harmful could be transmitted via a pensieve memory. Still, he'd like to make sure that Cassiopeia was really who she said she. Luckily for him, they were going over to the Burrow tonight, for dinner with the Weasley's. Molly or Arthur might know who she is, and if not he could owl McGonnagal, who was teaching at the time that his father went to school. She would know at least, if Molly and Arthur did not, who Cassiopeia was.

* * *

Harry and Ginny with all three of their children, managed to Floo over to the Burrow after some confusion and an incident with a cat trying to sneak out with them. They seemed to be the last ones to arrive as the Burrow was packed. Harry made his way over to Arthur once he had said hello to both Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, I recently got a letter from someone who claimed to know my dad, back in the first Wizarding War. I mean, I think she died, in the War, the letter looked like a final farewell, but I don't know if she really is who she says she is. Especially since...well, she signed with the name Cassiopeia Malfoy." Harry said and Arthur stared at him.

"You received a letter from Cassiopeia Malfoy? Do you have it with you?" Arthur asked him. Harry pulled out the letter, handing it over to Arthur. Arthur read it quick, before handing it back, his face extremely somber.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy was, what most considered, the fifth Marauder. She was Lucius's sister, yes, but apart from looks they were nothing alike. In fact, she was more like Sirius's twin than anything. Those two were made for each other I tell you, although Remus loved her just as much. She went missing, about a year before the war ended, and she was presumed dead. It nearly killed Sirius and Remus, and it would end up leading to the demise of their friendship. Sirius thought Remus had set her up, and then later Remus and thought Sirius did it, like he thought Sirius betrayed your mother and father. Cassiopeia had the gift of premonition, though, which is why it was odd that she just disappeared without telling anyone. Especially Sirius, as the two were engaged at the time." Arthur said and Harry stared at the paper.

"So why haven't I heard of her?" Harry asked him, folding it back up carefully and putting it in his pocket again.

"No one talks about her, I guess. For awhile it was out of respect for her passing and then just out of respect for Remus. After Sirius came back, when the Order was revived, we didn't talk about her because of Sirius. If she was enough to cast off his best friend, imagine what he would do to us? There was just never a good time, until it was too late." Arthur sighed and Harry nodded. He resolved that tomorrow, he would look at her memories in the Pensieve at work.

* * *

Harry arrived early the next morning, but he deliberated for awhile before he actually put the memory in and immersed himself in Cassiopeia Malfoy's life.

* * *

So...hello all! This is my first book or one shot or anything on this site, so hurrah. I have written fanfictions on Wattpad before, but I haven't actually finished anything. This one is a bit different, though. I've written the first chapter of the first book(obviously, you just read it) and I've written the last chapter of the last book. I intend for there to be 7 books, like Harry Potter, following Cassiopeia's years in school and then the last book skipping until the year Harry was born, the year of her death. There are some warnings that come with this book of character death, self harm, and other things that might be triggering. I don't know exactly yet but as I write the chapters I will put possible triggers at the top of the chapter, but obviously everyone has their own unique triggers so I advise you to read at your own risk.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy was born 6 years and two months after her older brother, Lucius, but they could be generations apart based on how they acted. Lucius was still stuck in the era where everything had to be so proper but Cassiopeia was a true wild child. She was rebellious, liked to talk back, and authority and her didn't exactly agree. So the second she was on the train and out of her parents grasp, she shot away from Lucius to go find someone better to hang out with. She poked her head in three carriages before she finally found one she wanted. It held four boys, three of them with dark hair and one of them a red head.

"Can I sit here?" She asked them, gesturing to one of the two empty seats. The one with the darkest hair gave her a distrusting look, but the others nodded amicably.

"Sure, if you want." The boy with the glasses and the messy hair said, so she chose a seat next to him, since he looked the nicest of the bunch.

"I'm Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cassi." She said, holding out a hand for Glasses to shake. He didn't hesitate to take it.

"I'm James, James Potter. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking it before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'm Sirius Black, you're Cassiopeia Malfoy aren't you?" The long haired shaggy one asked her.

"What gave it away? Was it the hair? It's always the hair. I'm thinking about dying it, so it's less conspicuous than this platinum blonde thing it's got going on. " Cassi said, scrunching up her nose as she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Don't!" The red head said and everyone turned towards him, Cassi raising an eyebrow at the boy sitting across from her.

"I just mean...blonde suits you. I'm Remus Lupin." He said, blushing. Cassi smiled and winked at him.

"Thanks wolf boy, that's very sweet." Cassi said, starting to relax in her seat. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What...what did you call me?" Remus stumbled a bit on his words and Cassi's eyebrow raised once more.

"What? Wolf boy? Oh...your name, Remus Lupin. Do you know the myth of how Rome started? Remus and his brother were raised by wolves? Also, your last name means moon and with the whole wolf theme of your first name wolf boy just seemed fitting. I dunno, I won't call you that if you don't want me too." Cassi said but Remus shook his head.

"It's fine...not many people know that myth though." Remus said, relaxing again. Cassi shrugged, as she started to crack her fingers. A bad habit she picked up from one of her cousins, that she does just to spite her parents and her brother.

"Well most muggle literature is banned in my house so I rebel where I can." Cassi laughed, as did the rest of the carriage, albeit not as sure in their laughter as she was.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Peter Pettigrew." The last boy said quietly from where he was sitting.

"It is very nice to meet you Peter Pettigrew." Cassi said, with a sincere smile on her face. She was about to say more when the trolley showed up.

"Get whatever you'd like boys...I'm buying." She said, opening up her pouch.

* * *

They ended up buying at least five of everything off the trolley, and both James and Sirius pitched in, even though Cassi tried to stop them.

"I am so full...I won't have room for anything at the feast." Peter groaned from where he was slumped.

"You say that, but then you smell everything and magically, your stomach is completely empty." Cassi laughed and Sirius snorted.

"She does have a point mate." James agreed with me as he stuffed the last chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Cassiopeia! You're going to make yourself sick!" Lucius voice loomed in from the doorway and I looked up to see my brother standing there with Cissy. Narcissa was Lucius's girlfriend but what she saw in him, Cassi had no idea. Cissy, was however, the only reason Cassi ever voluntarily hung about with Lucius.

"I don't see how that is any concern of yours brother mine." Cassi said, popping a jelly bean in her mouth.

"May I speak with you, privately." Lucius asked her, casting a suspicious eye around the compartment. Cassi rolled her eyes and sighed, but ultimately got up.

"I'm giving you five minutes but then I have to go change." Cassi said, standing up and following him out into the hall.

"Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy, what exactly are you doing?" Lucius asked her once they were in the hallway.

"I'm making friends. One of them is even a Black, and the other one is a Potter. Both purebloods if you remember." Cassi said, indignantly. Lucius snorted and rolled his eyes.

"The Potter's are a line of blood traitors if you remember, and Sirius Black is too!" Lucius said.

"Lucius stop, let her make friends if she wants too." Narcissa said, putting a hand on his arm.

"You should go get changed. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Narcissa said, as she led Lucius away to wherever they were sitting. Cassi sighed and went to the bathroom in order to put on her robes. She fixed a smile on her face before she went back to the carriage where the boys were.

"Ready for the rest of our lives to begin boys?" She asked them as she sat down, sprawling her legs across James and Peter's lap.

"This is going to be our generation." Sirius said and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

They soon got off the train and found themselves in a boat. They were only supposed to be four to a boat but Cassi snuck into the boys boat once Hagrid wasn't paying attention.

"We won't sink will we?" Peter asked nervously, peering over the edge.

"We are moving by magical enchantments. I'm pretty sure they can compensate for an extra 40 kilo's or so. The only reason there is a limit to how many people is because there isn't enough seats." Cassi informed him, shaking her head. She was currently sitting on Sirius's lap, much to her chagrin.

"Really? Only 40 kilo's?" Sirius asked and Cassi turned around to slap him upside the head.

"Yes, now shut up. We're almost there." Cassi said, as the boats docked themselves on the shore. She scrambled out before any rats could see her and possibly tell on her, although Hagrid seemed like a pretty good guy. He probably wouldn't do anything about it, but no one saw her so she walked up the steps with Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. They waited until Professor McGonagall came out.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now, the sorting ceremony will begin shortly." Professor McGonagall said, opening the doors. They walked inside, and everyone was awed. Cassi had seen pictures of it, and heard it described by her brother, but the room was magnificent. The ceiling was the night sky, and the room was glowing by candlelight. The Sorting Hat gave it's opening speech but Cassi didn't pay much attention until the sorting started. The first person sorted was an Abbott but Sirius was next. The hat was on his head for all of five seconds before he was sorted into Gryffindor. The room was silent for about five seconds before the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. For the first time a Black was sorted into Gryffindor. The next person of their little group to be sorted was Remus. Cassi personally thought he might be sorted into Ravenclaw based on his desire to obtain knowledge but he was sorted into Gryffindor as well. It was her turn next, and she nervously walked up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head as it started it's deliberations.

"Hmm...you are definitely not a Hufflepuff, to much cunning in you for that. Ravenclaw might do you good, but you might use that potential for your nefarious deeds. However, you're utmost desire is to help people, to protect the weak. You would never reach your full potential in Slytherin. That is why I must break yet another family's standard and place you in GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled the last word. Cassi took the hat off her head, handing it to McGonagall before running down to sit besides Sirius and across from Remus.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, the best house in the school." A red head, possibly in his six or seventh year said, shaking Cassi's hand.

"I'm Malcolm McGonagall, and yes Professor McGonagall is my aunt. No that doesn't mean I get special treatment." He said so indignantly that Cassi had to laugh.

"I wasn't thinking the slightest." She said, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Do you flirt with everyone you meet?" Sirius asked her, before Peter came and sat by them.

"No! I only flirt with the cute ones. Which is why I haven't flirted with you yet." Cassi laughed as she watched James get sorted. As he sat down, she felt a vision come on. Except she saw the same exact thing, but James was a bit different, and McGonagall was older. Also Professor Slughorn wasn't in the background. It was then she realized she was seeing James's son on his first day at Hogwarts when he was being sorted. She grinned and cheered when the Sorting Hat declared them both in Gryffindor. James ran over to join them, forgetting he had the Hat on until about halfway down the aisle. He brought it back up to McGonagall before joining them at the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, James." Cassi smiled as the last person got sorted.

"Glad to be here Cassi." He smiled back.

* * *

After the feast, when Cassi could barely move and actually did lean on Remus to help her up the stairs and too the Gryffindor Common Room.

"This is our commons. Girl's dorms are up the stairs and to the right, boy's up and to the left. You should probably get settled in, it's a bit hard navigating the school so you're going to want to start early." Malcolm said, and most everybody dispensed except for James, Sirius, Cassi, Remus, and Peter.

"I'll meet you down here at six okay?" Cassi asked them, as she readjusted her robes which were just a tiny bit to big(since she'd be growing into them) and kept falling down one arm.

"Yeah, six." James agreed before Cassi went upstairs to her room. She shared a room with Lily Evens, Samantha Prewett, and Jeanne Weasley.

"You must be Cassiopeia." Lily said when Cassi came in the door.

"Yup, but you can call me Cassi, most everyone else does." Cassi said, as she jumped onto the last remaining bed.

"Nice to meet you Cassi. I'm Lily Evens." Lily said and I nodded.

"James talked about you a bit on the train." I said, remembering him pointing her out to me when we were getting sorted.

"James Potter?" She asked, her face darkening and I realized that probably wasn't the best conversation to be bringing up.

"Well...yes." Cassi said, not sure what else to say to that. She didn't want to make an enemy out of one of her roommates so soon in the year.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Lily said, and Cassi nodded. Sleeping did sound good. She grabbed a sleep set from out of her trunk before setting an alarm charm to wake her up the next morning. She closed the curtains on her bed before she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
